


A deal with the devil

by Aceofjesters



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, I wrote this in 2 hours I’m sorry, M/M, Multi, gun inflicted wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofjesters/pseuds/Aceofjesters
Summary: When you make a deal with the devil, make sure to remember the rules.
Relationships: der Freischütz/reader
Kudos: 8





	A deal with the devil

You didn’t mind how isolating the facility, not when you had your best friend to look out for you. You got a lot of flack for your only friend being an abnormality, but you didn’t mind. You knew you were safe, he would never hurt you and always protected you. Der Freischütz would always listen to you unlike everyone else, you were used by the facility, you knew that and where ok with it. What you weren’t ok with was the employees used you, like you were one of the abnormalities. They were nice, got what they needed, then abandoned you. You were used to it but nonetheless it bothered you. Der Freischütz never used you, he had chosen to be kind and look out for you even when you weren’t the one handling him. You started the friendship after he had saved you from sweeper, a portal had opened and you knew who it was and ducked. The sweepers didn’t die but the wound stunned them long enough for you to get to safety.

You felt like you owed him kindness, just to repay him for the kindness he showed. The manager never told him to do that he just chose to save you on his own free will. You knew there was a chance he did it to earn your trust to escape, but having no one else you chose to trust him. He’d helped you so many times since then and never tried to escape, so you had gotten the message he had no interest in escaping. He even taught you how to sign so you’d know what he was saying. It hurt your hands a lot at first but you got used to it fast. You didn’t need to sign, just understand it. He could talk, you’d heard him speak before but it is mildly difficult for him. You assumed it was because of all the smoking he does. He had offered you some multiple times, but it didn’t seem like a good idea to you. So you only did it a few times. It wasn’t bad but your throat hurt for a few days afterwards.

You took a deep breath trying not to choke on the tobacco. It was bitter sweet like a unripe blueberry. You had started it a few minutes ago, he’d given you your own pipe to smoke from. It hurt a fair amount to do for extended periods of time but it eased your nerves. It was also fun watching the room fill up with smoke before the vents started to kick in. You two weren’t talking about anything in particular, just the day. He mentioned how he made a low level employee panic earlier, it was funny to think anyone was scared of him. He didn’t hurt anyone intentionally, just when he fired his gun pierced everything, employees included. He wasn’t overly upset with the fact that people feared him, he told you it was good practice to keep everyone weary of abnormalities Incase something went wrong. He had told you this several times before. Mainly whenever you called him your friend. It was always the same thing. “Abnormalities can hurt you even if they don’t mean too,” and “Abnormalities tend to have violent urges and might not consider that humans can’t comeback from death.” 

You’d seen a fair amount of abnormalities accidentally kill employees, it bothered you, yes but not as much as them. Humans were very fragile and strong at the same time so there were times they would survive the incidents and refuse to work with the abnormality again, which further stresses the abnormality. It was a vicious cycle and you were grateful to be assigned to an abnormality that understands the concept of mortality. You were safe in that aspect. You joked about it a few times, he was always more worried about joking then you. He cared about you, you knew that. He wanted to be the only abnormality you worked on so there would be no risk of getting hurt. The manager didn’t allow that, you could work with ALEPHS, why not exploit that? Der Freischütz wanted to help at every opportunity, you liked that but he couldn’t help the fact you were valuable, but replaceable. 

One last inhale and you finished what was in the pipe, that usually meant the ending of the session was approaching. Der Freischütz realized it too and asked if you had any other abnos to deal with for the day. “No. My shift ends after this.” You said, the strain in your voice was obvious, today was a long day and all you wanted to do was sleep. You’d fallen asleep in Der Freischütz’s containment room a fair amount of times, he didn’t mind so you could probably do it again but sleeping in a bed sounds nicer. He waved goodbye and signed ‘stay safe.’ You just said you would, you two alway do this. It was bitter sweet. Mainly to Der Freischütz, there was always a chance you’d never come back, that something could go wrong and you’d die. You’d almost died more times than you cared to mention in this god awful place. You hurried home, avoiding everyone you could. You threw yourself straight into bed and decided you’d stay there for the night.

You weren’t ‘safe’ in your apartment but it was better then going in the back alleys. Unfortunately, Lobotomy corporation was the safest place, despite the abnormalities. You played music quietly and went to sleep. The sun woke you up, that was always a sign that work would start soon joy got changed and just went straight to the facility, you could eat later. Your captain greeted you and told you they needed you to deal with the plague docter. You didn’t understand how a ZAYIN needed you to work on it. Were they usually harmless? Anyway, you dealt with it, it wasn’t too difficult, but you only managed to get neutral results. It had told you it could fix you, but you knew when an abnormality offers that, it means death or possession. You had managed to sneak out a few times during the day to say hi to Der Freischütz, but you were never assigned to him.

The day was close to ending, nothing special happened until you heard first trumpet. It’s easy to fix so you weren’t concerned, though you wish you knew what was happening. You were just told to stay alert. Not even fifteen minutes passed and then third trumpet played, there was no second trumpet today. Usually for it to change that badly there has to be a lot of dangerous abnormalities out, and a fair amount of dead employees. You did start to worry when the lights flickered and you heard footsteps. You were on your own so you just raised your weapon and stayed quiet. Gunshots, you recognized it to be from Der Freischütz’s gun. Three shots fired. That can’t be good.

What walks through the foot infront of you proved that. It was human at one point, you recognized the face to be that from a member of the safety teams new recruit. Their body was elongated, limbs twisted til you could see the mussel under the flesh, veins visible and the scythe they cared could easily decapitate you. You wanted to run, but knew that wouldn’t fix anything. You heard two more gunshots. The creature infront of you had two holes in its torso. You were scared, but with Der Freischütz’s help you could do this. It was risky but you felt safer with him looking out for you. You used swung to knock it back, and you managed to make it tumble back. You heard one more gunshot and next thing you knew you were in the ground, it hurt like hell. You covered the wound on that went through your abdomen. The bullet hit you first, it appeared behind you and shot straight through you into the creature. You didn’t have a chance to regain your balance before you saw the scythe come down on you.

________

There was panic but the suppression was eventually completed, several of the employees had died in the crossfire but that’s how it works in the facility. Though abnormalities don’t always understand that. Der Freischütz didn’t mean to shoot you, he aimed past you, you should have been safe! He saw you fall and then die to an apostle, you didn’t stand a chance. You were vulnerable to black damage. You would have won if he stayed out of the fight. He tried to save you and ended up killing you. He could hear the laughter taunting him, telling him how stupid it was to love someone, knowing this would happen. The damn sixth bullet, the devil got what he wanted in the end.


End file.
